


La pérdida de George Weasley

by Dominaean



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is worried about George, Maybe a little bit gay, Multi, No hagas caso a las parejas no hay nada confirmado, POV George Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post guerra, Sad Harry, Weasley Family, Weasley's - Freeform, dead fred weasley, horror para las sinopsis, menciones de Harry x Ginny, quizas un poco de Harry x George, sad George
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominaean/pseuds/Dominaean
Summary: Por qué George Weasley no se sentía un ganador.||Serie de Viñetas sin orden cronológico, ni relación entre sí.||





	1. [1] L U C H A R

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia está siendo publicada en l plataforma de "wattpad", disfruten su lectura.

Era domingo cuando un fuerte **¡PLOP!** rompió el silencio que se había formado temprano esa mañana en el Valle de Godric, nadie se encontraba en la calles para ser testigos de la persona que había aparecido de la nada en medio del claro y que en ese momento se encaminaba a la entrada del cementerio.

Si alguien lo hubiese visto lo reconocería al instante, después de todo, el era _Harry Potter_ , el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, uno de los magos más influyentes de su época; El hombre con un suspiro abrió la reja de aquel cementerio tan conocido y con pasos suaves se encamino sin dudar, con confianza y con una familiaridad de aquel que pasa por un camino comúnmente, entre tumbas sin volver la mirada, poco a poco baja su paso hasta terminar su recorrido, sin emociones que traicionaran su rostro estoico pero siendo vencido por sus ojos que mostraban una solemnidad poco común en él, se arrodillo lentamente, como aquel que teme asustar a una mariposa y bajo su mirada a la figura recostada al pie de una lápida, aquella que rezaba un nombre que siempre le causaba un retortijón en la boca del estómago y hacia que sus ojos se empañaran levemente.

**_FRED WEASLEY_ **

**_HIJO, HERMANO, AMIGO, LUCHADOR_ **

**_02-MAYO-'98_ **

Aún recuerda los gritos de aquella figura que yacía recostada frente a el al ver el epitafio, aún recuerda cómo se podía ver la furia en sus ojos al saberse ignoradas sus peticiones, todavía recuerda cómo se arrodillo frente a aquella misma lapida a disculparse por no conseguir seguir los deseos del difunto, la fuerte depresión que casi lo orilla a la locura, la cual aún no se sana del todo, la cual aún lo atormenta día a día, la que se siente más ligera cuando se escapaba a la familiaridad del cementerio.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry acerco una de sus manos al hombro de aquella persona que dormía plácidamente al sentirse descansada de aquel peso que le impide vivir, sacudiendo el ancho hombro levemente, susurra su nombre a una voz que no se escucha más alta que un suspiro, pasando unos segundos la figura comienza a removerse, ociosa y pausadamente abre los ojos, encontrándose en respuesta unos cansados ojos verdes.

George Weasley cierra los ojos pesadamente, con fuerza y en un susurro resignado pregunta _"¿Volví a quedarme dormido?"_ mientras se sienta lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encuentra con un Harry Potter asintiendo y respondiendo con un simple _"Nos preocupaste mucho, tu madre estaba llorando cuando llamo al Flu de mi casa"_

El pelirrojo sacude su cabeza _"Sabes que no lo hago apropósito, no quería preocuparlos"_

El moreno niega _"George, lo que importa es que estas a salvo, después tendrás tiempo para solucionar esto, tu familia lleva buscándote desde anoche y esta madrugada cuando me llegó la noticia, tuve la sensación de que estarías aquí"_ continua mirando tristemente la lápida.

_"Cada día lo extraño más, cada día se siente como el ultimo, una horrible condena"_ Harry recorre con la mirada el rostro del hombre frente a él, notando las líneas cansadas que cruzan su rostro, la profundidad de los pómulos y las espantosas bolsas bajo sus ojos, mientras escucha atentamente _"A veces despierto en medio de una pesadilla y mientras me calmo recuerdo donde estoy, quien soy y a veces  desearía volver a dormir para volver a la pesadilla, porque quizás eso me daría menos dolor que seguir en la realidad"_ resopla _"Huh, quizás pienses que soy un débil, solo paso un año desde que él se fue pero siento que ya viví más de una vida, más de lo necesario"_ deja escapar un débil sollozo y por un momento sus miradas se conectan _"Dime Harry, tu que lo has pasado todo, dime si crees que yo pueda seguir luchando"_ dice, bajando cada vez más su voz hasta que es solo un suspiro en la última palabra _._

Harry no siente que pueda romper el contacto visual _"No muchos pueden, sé que se siente como si estuvieras en el infierno, sé que se siente como si tu corazón se hubiese roto más allá de la reparación, como si la luz molestara y te traicionara al ser tan brillante, se todo eso y aun así estoy aquí frente a ti, George, creyendo que podrás superarlo, sabiendo que aunque todo parezca mal ahora, siempre tendremos esperanza de encontrar algo mejor"_ nunca subiendo la voz, creando una atmosfera cargada de magia, era algo íntimo, una declaración entre dos personas rotas, llevadas más allá de sus límites _"Yo creo en que tu seguirás luchando, confió en que saldrás adelante, por tus padres, por tus hermanos, por tus amigos y más importante, por ti"_

Puede ver a George cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo todas y cada una de las palaras, y cuando abre los ojos puedes notar el cambio, puedes ver una determinación, un aturdimiento de aquel que ve una luz después de estar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, una esperanza, todo aquello fue expresado por aquellos ojos cafés. El moreno complacido de lo que vio se pone de pie y extiende su mano a la figura en el piso _"Vamos George, tienes una familia preocupada esperando por ti"_ y tomando la mano que se le ofreció como apoyo, el pelirrojo le comparte una pequeña sonrisa, la primer sonrisa que ha mostrado en meses.

_"Si, tengo una familia que me espera"_


	2. [2] F E L I Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está historia está siendo publicada en la plataforma "wattpad", disfruten la lectura.

George _creía_ ser feliz.

El pensaba que cualquiera sería feliz con la vida que el llevaba, tenía una esposa preciosa -el amor de su vida, si se ponían sentimentales- un hijo del cual estaba orgulloso, un trabajo divertido que le daba para vivir cómodamente y una hermosa familia amorosa.

Aunque siempre había un problema, y su problema -desgraciadamente- tenía nombre, apellido, una cicatriz en la frente y era el esposo de su hermana menor.

Si a George le hubiesen preguntado cuando estaba en la escuela si el le podría guardar rencor a Harry Potter el lo hubiese negado rotundamente y probablemente le hubiese jugado una broma a quien le hubiese dicho eso, el punto es que ya no estaba en la escuela y ahora el le guardaba un profundo rencor a Harry Potter.

Si necesitara dar explicaciones del origen de su enojo el simplemente soltaría 'El destruyo a mi familia', nadie pensaría que habla en serio pero el esta seguro de la realidad en sus palabras

Por qué Harry Potter sólo causo problemas en la vida de sus familiares y amigos, el solamente trajo **muerte** , **destrucción** y **sufrimiento** con el.

Por qué Harry Potter fue el causante de que lastimaran a su hermano menor, de que Percy se alejara de la familia, de que su hermana fuera poseída, de que su padre durara semanas en el hospital, fue el detonador de miles de muertes y más importante, fue el culpable de la muerte de su gemelo.

Por que el trajo la guerra consigo, por que ellos no tendrían que haber luchado en primera defensa en una guerra, no tendrían que haber luchado para tener un futuro, para tener la dicha de vivir un día más.

Por qué Harry Potter sólo trae muerte.

Y eso es lo que hace a George replantearse su idea de ser realmente feliz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy muy nueva en todo esto de "escribir" (y a mi parecer, creo que se nota mucho) así que espero que me den su opinión :) de igual manera soy nueva en la página y aún no se muy bien cómo funciona esto pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo (: ¡nos leemos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas o algo que no tenga sentido, soy nueva en esta plataforma y en esto de escribir, espero que les guste y me puedan compartir sus opiniones :) ¡nos leemos!


End file.
